


Mouth of Madness

by calaidi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryu still felt possessed by that dark voice, even though he should have been saved. post-DS arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth of Madness

He didn't tell anyone. Yuusei would worry, Jack would kick him out of the house, Crow would stomp away in disgust. It was better not to say a word and let them keep living in their blissful ignorance. It was all he could do for them now. After all, what had he ever been good for other than giving them hope? The city ws providing most of that now, but he could still make his small contibution.

The dark voice laughed in the back of his mind. Whispered something insulting about the Signers, about how weak they were. Kiryu stedfastly kept his eyes open and ignored it.

Ultimately, it was why he'd had to leave. He'd already betrayed his friends so much- _you should've-been-dead traitor!_ -and every waking moment just felt like more of the came. He hadn't deserved Yuusei's kindness after he woke with nowhere to go back to. Hadn't deserved his  _forgiveness_.

**Not forgiveness, my servant. Pity. They had forgotten you. They will forget you again. Such weaklings could never appreciate such greatness.**

Kiryu bit his lip to keep from screaming and collapsed against the wall of the alley. Why wouldn't it leave him alone? Yuusei had won, Yuusei had opened his eyes to the truth,  _it should have been defeated_  goawaygoawaygoaway...

**You are just as foolish as your precious Signer. A God cannot be destroyed.**

"I won't believe your lies anymore," Kiryu whispered. "I'm  _not yours anymore_!"

The dark voice chuckled in responce. Kiryu shuttered as he felt something like giant hands surrounding him, smothering him  _oh god Yuusei why can't you why won't you_ help me  _damn you_... But it couldn't kill him. It couldn't touch him anymore. He wouldn't allow this thing to kill him  _why wouldn't it just let go he didn't even have the damn card anymore_...

**My favored servant...**   _My favored_  toy, _damn you_. The hands squeezed until he feared that he might be wrong, that maybe it could still kill him and reclaim him for itself. What if it could warp his mind again just by being here?

**I'll be awaiting your arrival in the underworld. I trust you won't keep me waiting long.**

"Kiryu?"

Kiryu flinched and pressed harder against the wall. But he hardly noticed when Yuusei draped a jacket over his shoulders and helped him stand up. Good, he didn't want to see the look of betrayal he was sure would be on Yuusei's face. Yuusei was sure what he'd done was supposed to save him from his God and himself.

He hated that he was betraying that hope just by existing.


End file.
